Ra's al Ghul
Biograpy Ra's al Ghul is a villain that appeared in [http://beware-thebatman.wikia.com/wiki/Beware_The_Batman Beware The Batman]. He made his debut in Sacrifice. ENEMY BATMAN Ra's al Ghul (translated as "The Head of the Demon" in Arabic) is the leader of the League of Assassins, an eco-terrorist organization composed of trained ninja warriors. He has survived for hundreds of years through by use of the Soultaker Sword. His ultimate goal is to save the Earth from the destructive nature of the human race by destroying the bulk of the human population and starting over again in his vision of harmony with nature. Ra's has over six centuries of knowledge and life experience. He is a master martial artist, strategist, and manipulator. He was last seen, in the episode Reckoning, being dragged into darkness by the souls of his enemies that were released from the Soultaker Sword by Batman. Appearance Ra's, despite his immense age, appears to be a fit man of his mid fifties. His hair is black which has gone white at his temples and sports a Fu-Manchu style mustache. Appearances *Sacrifice (cameo) *Fall *Darkness *Reckoning (Apparent Death) Abilities * Immense knowledge - Due to his advanced age, Ra's has proven to have complete over the state of the world and the feelings of others. * Enhanced Strength - Despite being over centuries old, he has shown that he is very efficient in a battle proven when he can cause metal to bend with his kicks and punches. * Enhanced Speed -''' He is slightly faster than Batman himself. * 'Enhanced Stamina -' Ra's was able to single handily defeat Batman (an above average human himself) in one on one battle without being tired. * '''Master Manipulator - Ra's shows that he is a master at manipulating others as he was able to turn Katana against Alfred Pennyworth by simply telling her that he would release her father's soul if she'd kill Alfred. He also used the fear of the people in Gotham City during the blackout to his advantage in order to seize control of the area without any problem. * Master Martial Artist - As the leader of the League of Assassins, Ra's shows great proficiency in martial arts which were so great that he was able to collect and teach a mass group of followers who are greatly skilled. Ra's also defeated Batman in battle. * Master strategist - Ra's also show that he is a man capable of planning as it is mentioned he never loss a battle until batman ruined his plans causing him to remark that he never knew what it felt like to lose. Before this Ra's proved that he was very skilled planner as he was able to bring the enemies of batman to his cause by offering them a piece of Gotham if they captured the vigilante by sunrise. * Expert Swordsman - Though he is not shown using his sword in battle it is presumed that he is very proficient using a sword due to having the Soultaker Sword for centuries. * Suspended animation/Hibernation '''- He can enter a state of hibernation or suspend animation. During his hibernate state, all of his bodily injuries regenerate completely & he de-ages or stops aging, thereby extending his lifespan. He can also go on without sustenance for almost indefinitely. * '''Immortality: He has an inhuman lifespan due to the Soultaker Sword. Trivia *He is over six hundred years old. *He was a leading warrior in the court of the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, meaning that he is a Muslim and also a Turk. *In "Reckoning", he said to Batman that the Soultaker Sword is no threat to him, because his soul will be released back to his body when the League of Assassins find the sword. This version of Ra's al Ghul does not seem to rely on the Lazarus Pit. *His origin is from Near East but probably traveled to China during the time of the Ming dynasty, consider that both empires are at their heights and also have the Muslims as part of the major population. *He might have returned in Season 2. *He is the first villain who can defeat Batman with hand-to-hand combat. *He is the oldest character in the series. * He didn't use sword to fight in combat. * His goal is just takeover Gotham City, not "save" mankind from its own destruction in his way. * Both, left and right side of his hair didn't go 'off' like horn like in the original comics and other past versions of him. * It is possible that his martial arts' style is of the Hui martial arts. *In this version, he didn't offered Batman to be next leader of the League of Assassins but did offer Batman the chance to join him. **He didn't have much interest in Batman like the other versions of him. Gallery 3343165-tumblr_mtwil7mp4g1r3cxico1_500.jpg|Ra's al Ghul's corpse Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 7.16.04 PM.png|Ra's al Ghul is in command of League of Assassins Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 10.10.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 10.11.07 PM.png|Ra's al Ghul is using Soultaker Sword Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 10.11.26 PM.png|Ra's al Ghul orders to kill Alfred Pennyworth Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 10.14.41 PM.png|Ra's al Ghul vs Batman Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 10.15.25 PM.png|Batman defeated Ra's al Ghul League of Assassins.png Ra's al Ghul message to Gotham.png|Ra's al Ghul on the monitor. Toad and Ra's al Ghul.png|Ra's al Ghul and Mr. Toad Whale and Ghul.png|Ra's al Ghul and Tobias Whale Lady_Shiva_and_Ra's_al_Ghul.png|Ra's al Ghul and his right hand, Lady Shiva Ra's_al_Ghul_defeated.png|Ra's al Ghul defeated Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Crimelord Category:Mysterious Characters Category:League of Assassins Category:Super powers Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Fight with Martial Arts Category:Evil from past Category:Betrayed villains Category:Leaders Category:Villains who wants to do the good thing Category:Inspired from Rhymes and Fairy Tales Category:Murders Category:Shut up justin bunnell happy haters get over it